The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of plum tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as `Red Nugget` and more particularly to a plum tree which produces medium red fruit which are very early ripening, maturing for harvest approximately May 10 to May 15 in the San Joaquin Valley of central California, or approximately ten days before the fruit of the `Red Beaut` plum tree.
The development of new varieties of fruit trees and the selection of those new varieties having promising commercial potential requires the assiduous consideration of a host of characteristics. The principal characteristics of the fruit, such as ripening date, size, color, flavor, handling characteristics and resistance to disease, vary substantially from one variety to another so that the selection requires a balancing as to importance of these characteristics in making the selection. Thus, for a variety which produces an early or late ripening fruit, characteristics of size and coloration may not be as important as in the case of a variety producing fruit which ripens during more typical portions of the harvesting season. Stated in other terms, a premium has always been placed on varieties producing fruit which ripen early or late in the harvest season. Where the fruit of such varieties also possesses superior attributes in other characteristics as well, the commercial potential of those varieties is accordingly very promising.